


how the tables have turned.

by LilaacStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, dummies being dummies, original idea not by me, tumblr hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are finally revealing their identities. They are meeting in a café and Marinette can't wait to see her kitty.Things don't go as she expected when in the same table she agreed to meet her partner a very handsome Adrien Agreste is sitting, waiting for someone too.inspired by the lovely headcanon by @jacquesthepigeon on tumblr





	how the tables have turned.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the lovely headcanon by @jacquesthepigeon on tumblr  
> ( https://jacquesthepigeon.tumblr.com/post/181056894014/after-defeating-hawkmoth-ladybug-and-chat-noir )  
> here's a little piece that i wrote :D

Today was a perfect day.

The Parisian skyline was looking its best this morning. The sky was blue as her dreaming eyes with only a few clouds swirling in the air. The weather was nice, warm but not suffocating and the flowers were starting to bloom on the rails of the old balconies in the center. Really, Marinette could not have picked a more perfect day to meet him. 

The best part of it was that she could go down the sidewalk without having to worry about the security of the city because after all those years of fear and fighting were just a memory to look back. Hawkmoth was finally gone. And Marinette could afford to be a little selfish and worry about her own life all over again. 

It had been two months now after the battle she would always remember, after the cheers of the citizens and the cries of the close ones to the villain, and after two months of constant interviews, meetings with the other holders, between other personal things that had been happening in her life, it was finally the moment she had yearned for. Today was  _ the _ day. 

In less than five minutes, Marinette was going to meet the boy behind the mask. At last, her dear partner and she would properly meet. 

Marinette ran up the stairs of the métro with more enthusiasm than her petite body could handle. She was only steps away from the café they agreed to meet in, she could run but the kitty heels she was wearing could make the process a little bit dangerous. The superhero remained as clumsy as she had ever been, and she was not going to let that ruin her day, so it was better to be careful. 

However, when she saw the wood tables and metal chairs facing down the street and she recognized the industrial style of the café, she couldn’t help but run. 

She held the circular sweet box close to her chest and bounced in her place before opening the door, and took advantage of the glass on it to fix her bangs and check her make up one last time. 

Bells chimed when she crossed the door, the smell of coffee beans hit her nose and the harmonic notes of background music mixed perfectly with the muffled conversations of the people already inside. 

Marinette scanned the café with her eyes, searching for the table they chose to meet at and when she finally saw it, she found more than what she was expecting. 

A blonde and handsome boy was sitting on one of the chairs, but it was not the blonde boy she was expecting to meet, nonetheless, she did knew the guy. 

It was Adrien. The love of her life was sitting at the table she needed. 

As happy as she was to see him, to meet him here of all places, today was not about him. That did not mean that she couldn’t say hi, though. 

Marinette walked towards him, her stomach was already twisted in knots for the upcoming meeting she was about to have and seeing the guy she had had a crush on for four years -and a few months- was increasing her anxiety. 

The closer she was, the more details he noticed on him. He looked different today, a good kind of different. 

His hair was a perfect mess, some people would call it bedhead, sex-hair even, but Marinette knew Adrien better than that, she knew he had styled to look that way. He was wearing a black shirt, the first two buttons were open, the sleeves were rolled up. 

He looked just divine. 

Marinette looked down at her red dress and smiled to herself. Luckily, she had done her biggest effort to look cute today, and it was going to pay off in more ways than she initially thought. 

She approached the table with confidence and a smile on her face. Adrien was concentrated on his phone and did not saw her until she spoke. 

“Salute, Adrien,” She gave a little wave and ducked to find his sight. 

“Marinette!” He stood up from his seat and wrapped her in a hug. “What a coincidence,” 

“Yeah, how crazy,” Marinette laughed, “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Wow, I haven’t seen you in three days but I swear it feels like forever,” He laughed.

“Yes, it is weird to have free days in the middle of the week,” She chuckled, tugging a piece of her hair and rolling it around her index finger nervously. 

Marinette eyed at the enormous minimalistic clock on the back wall of the café. Chat was going to be here at any minute. She would love to keep talking with Adrien, but she would never leave her partner waiting. 

“So…” Marinette crawled the word. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Uh,” He hesitated, his shoulders tensed, “I don’t have much time--

“Don’t worry, it would be a second,” 

“Oh, then sure,” Adrien shrugged, “What is it, Nette?”

“Could you change tables? Please,” She  

Adrien’s expression dropped, from a lovely smile to a serious frown. 

“No,” 

Marinette flinched, unprepared for that answer. She chewed her lower lip, deciding how to proceed. 

“Why not?”

“I got here first,”

“I know but… there are a few tables beside the windows, those are lovely and there’s another close to the coffee bar, that one is convenient,” Marinette pulled on a big smile as she pointed out at the tables, trying her best to sound convincing. 

“No,” Adrien repeated, “I’m not going to change tables,” 

Marinette gasped, starting to get angry. Why couldn’t he just move? It was just a table! 

“I need this table,” The girl said between clenched teeth. She hit the top of the table with her fist, her irritation was starting to show. 

“I need this table more than you, Marinette,” He said. 

Adrien protectively grabbed the chair he was sitting on and moved the complimentary glass of water he had to the middle of the table. 

“You do not,” She shook her head, “We really need this table,”

“Are you waiting for someone?” Adrien asked 

“Yes, a very good friend of mine, who I need to meet here, ” She said, a smile imprinting on her lips, “Who are  _ you  _ waiting for?”

“Oh, you know, only the love of my life,” He sighed and lifted the bouquet of flowers as he stared at some point on the horizon in awe, but then the serious expression came back. “And I’m meeting her on this table. I’m sure your friend won’t mind, but mine will so I’m not moving,” 

The anger that was boiling her blood dissipated after hearing the words coming from his mouth. They echoed, bounced and swirled on her mind, and once every corner of it was plastered with them, they found a path down her heart and worked like daggers, piercing and digging until the pain was excruciating. 

She felt like crying, she felt like screaming, but her common sense came to her very quickly. Adrien could love whoever he wanted to, his heart did not belong to her only because she was in love with him. 

And, her broken heart would have to wait, her meeting with Chat Noir was the top priority now. She could cry and sob while eating a bucket of ice-cream while she watched movies with Alya later, this moment was all about Chat Noir and her, nothing was going to ruin it, not even Adrien. 

“Why are you being so selfish?” Marinette snapped. 

Adrien knew her, he had to understand that she would never ask him this favor if it didn’t mean the world to her, he had to know that this was important because he knew her. Then why was he being such a jerk?

“I’m being selfish? Me?” Adrien gasped, he pressed one hand against his chest and closed the distance between them, searching for her eyes. “This is important to me,”

“It’s important to me too!”

“Why don’t you wait on the same table?” The waiter asked, who had gone unnoticed until that moment.

“No!” They said at unison, dismissing the offer without giving a glimpse at the man, too busy death glaring each other. 

The waiter kept talking, reaching for them but not touching them. The energy between them was electrifying and dangerous, it was a hot wire about to snap. 

“Your friend hasn’t arrived and I was here first, this is my table,” 

“Well, miss-love-of-your-life hasn’t appeared either and I’m sure she won’t mind changing tables if she gets to see you,” 

“You should follow your own advice,” 

“Adrien, don’t make me move you myself,” Marinette was a patient person, but right now, it felt like her quota of patience was about to overflow, one more drop and all the water would drip. 

Adrien snorted, and in a mockery voice, he answered “I’d love to see you try,” And there it was the last drop. 

“Okay,” Marinette said, she put the box of sweets on top of the table and she went into action. 

Adrien regretted his words immediately because Marinette did not only tried to move him, she succeeded. 

It was so fast that he couldn’t recall what move she made to push him aside, the only thing he remembered was him standing and protecting his table, then Marinette approaching and taking his hand, next thing he was kneeling on the floor, with a subtle pain on his hand and legs and his friend was sitting on his old chair with a triumphant smile on her face. 

“Marinette!” Adrien gasped, surprised and offended. His green eyes were darkening and his frown deepened. 

“I warned you,” 

“Oh, no, no, no,” Adrien shook his head.

He stood up and pressed a hand on the table, leaning his body near her and looking her down. “I’m a gentleman, but if you don’t move I’ll have to give you a taste of your own medicine, Marinette,”

“Oh, I would love to see yo-” Marinette was interrupted by the shout of the waiter. 

“You two!” He clasped his hands against the table, shaking all the objects on top. Marinette reached for her box and hugged it tightly. 

“What?!” Adrien and Marinette asked at the same time. 

“Out!” The man pointed at the door.    
“What? But, why?!”   
“ **_OUT!_ ** ” 

Just like that, the teenagers found themselves outside of the café, leaning against the side wall, meters from each other. Marinette was holding into her box as her life depended on it and Adrien was staring down at the bouquet, and fixing the flowers that had been bent when Marinette pushed him out of his chair. 

She glimpsed from the corner of her eye and admired the flowers. They were pink ranunculus, and they were gorgeous, whoever this girl was she was lucky. 

“I’m sorry about your flowers,” Marinette said in a muffled voice. “I just really needed that table,” 

“So, did I,” Adrien sighed, he still sounded angry but it wasn’t the rage he was radiating before. “Now she’ll think I stood her up,”

“No!” Marinette shook her head and moved to stand in front of him. She put two fingers under his chin and lifted his face “She still could appear, we just have to watch the door,” 

Adrien muttered intelligible words, and Marinette felt too guilty to ask him to repeat. 

“What about you?” Adrien asked. Marinette tilted her head confused, and he continued, “Your friend, can you call them and explain?” 

Marinette sighed, “Not really, not now at least,” She twisted and rubbed her neck, it felt like a chain was wrapped around it, “Today was supposed to be perfect, you know?”

“I know,” He nodded, and stared at the flowers, “I woke up thinking it was,”

“Me too,” Marinette bit her lip and felt confident enough to be courageous with her words, “You must really like this girl,”

“I really do, she is my best friend in the whole world, she understands me as no one else does,” Adrien giggled, “She is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, inside and out,” 

“She sounds lovely,” Marinette said, trying to be as supportive as she could, “I’d love to meet her one day,” 

“Yeah, me too,” Adrien smiled ironically. 

Marinette winced, the phrase had poked a nerve on her and left her extremely confused. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I was supposed to meet her today,”

“You call her the love of your life and you don’t know her in person?” Marinette shouted, “Oh my god, Adrien, they could be catfishing you!”

“What?” He waved his hand dismissing the idea, and let out a rich laugh “No, Nette, is not like that, not at all. I do know her just… is complicated,”

Complicated? That did not sound complicated, that sounded crazy! How could he know her but not know her? Did she have a secret identity or-- oh... _oh_.

The thought was as fast as lighting and as destructive as an atomic bomb. 

Marinette felt dizzy, her vision clouded and she choked on her own breathing. Then her brain rebooted and a tornado of memories swept her off her feet.   

The next step was a maniac laugh.

She covered her mouth with her free hand and stared at Adrien. She could not unsee it now. 

His hair, his outfit, his eyes,  _ that smile _ . It was him. It was Chat Noir. All this time, Adrien had been her kitty. 

The laugh died down and the happiness found another way to come out of her body, this time in the shape of liquid happiness. 

“Marinette are you okay?” Adrien asked, squeezing her shoulder. 

His eyes were wide open, looking at her like she had lost her mind. And maybe she had, but it felt wonderful. 

“Yeah, I am,” She nodded, “I just realized we’re quite dumb, no, forget that: we’re  _ super  _ dumb,” 

“We?” He asked and she nodded, “I’m not following you, Mari,”

“Did you buy her pink ranunculus because she said they were her favorite?”

“Uh, yes?”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Marinette giggled, “I brought my friend sweets, a whole selection of his favorites,” She pulled the ribbon and opened the mint-green box, showing Adrien the inside of it.

The hero examined the box, his eyes grew in size everytime he recognized one of his favorite sweets. 

Unable to reprime her excitement, Marinette pulled one big macaron from the middle of the box and showed it to him. 

“This is a very special sweet,” She started, “It’s a champagne and strawberry macaron and it has a little surprise,” She turned it around and unraveled the design of it. In beautiful black cursive letters, there was  _ their famous  _ phrase. 

“ _ Bien joué _ ,” Adrien read out loud, and just like that his face sparkled with happiness. 

Marinette gifted him her brightest smile and waited for his own freak-out-moment. 

“Oh my god, we are so dumb!” Adrien shouted. The flowers fell from his hand as he grabbed her shoulders and took a step forward, closing the distance between them, “Marinette,”

“Adrien,” She imitated his surprise tone and laughed. She bounced her legs on her place and waited for Adrien to react, to say more.

“Marinette!” He repeated, his voice went an octave higher, “It is you! Of course, it is you!”

“It is me!” Marinette giggled and bounced higher. 

“That’s what you wanted the table, you were waiting for me,” Adrien snorted, “Oh if I had known it was you I would have never challenged you to move me,” 

“That was bad a call,” She nodded. 

“It was!” He hugged her and nuzzled her cheek against her, “Oh, my lady,”

“Kitty,” She whispered against his ear and pressed a soft kiss on the line of his jaw. 

They stayed that way for long minutes until it became too uncomfortable with the box between them and when Adrien remembered the bouquet of flowers. 

Marinette offered to go sit on a bench close to the river and eat the sweets she had brought since they had been kicked off the café. 

The sun was at its peak, the clouds were crowding the sky and the sidewalk of the river was noisy with all the tourist walking by its side, but Marinette and Adrien had never felt more at ease. 

Adrien was giving a bite to one of the pistachio eclairs when Marinette changed the subject abruptly, bring it back to their encounter on the café.

Her heart had been broken and restored in less than an hour, she had to poke the subject at some point. 

“Adrien…”

“Marinette,”

“About what you said... that part, you know, that part when you said  I was the love of your life,” Marinette whispered. 

“Oh,” He giggled and looked down, his cheeks bloomed in pink, “You know that you are,” 

“Yes, just wanted to make sure,” She shrugged. It was different to hear it knowing that it was her who he was talking about. It also gave her the confidence to take one step she had always feared to take, “And you know what, minou?”

“What, my lady?”

“You are the love of my mine,” Before he could answer, Marinette pulled him from the sleeve of his shirt, stood on the points of her toes and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. 

She felt the smile curling on his mouth, the tilt of his head and his hands on her hair, but he didn’t kiss her back, as always, as her loyal partner, she was waiting for her to take the lead. 

Marinette giggled before taking his lips on hers, and once she did, a garden bloomed on her heart. 

After all those years of pining, waiting, and loving each other, they were finally together. Kissing Adrien did not only feel like her wildest dreams coming true, it felt like safety and happiness did, it felt like partnership and secrecy felt. It felt like love. 

And then Marinette was convinced that indeed today was a perfect day. 

**Author's Note:**

> and yeah, here it is yay! 
> 
> find me on tumblr: buginettte or buginettez (i'm having troubles with the first blog so i'm making a back up just in case)
> 
> if you like this, and you like angst with happy ending, now you can read this *wink wink* https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943487/chapters/39814389


End file.
